His Name
by newbie.happy.yeah.1
Summary: Major OOCness, AU, shounen-ai Read everthing inside ESPECIALLY THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! It will explain everthing.


**Title: His Name  
Fandom/pairing: Blank Slate/ Akusaga ;Colonel Barst Gai x Zen, hinted random people x Zen  
Rating: T for drug and rape/sex references.  
Warning: MAJOR OOC TO THE EXTREME XDDD! Shounen-ai (boyxboy)  
Summary: Based off of the basic story of "Alice in Wonderland" and the song "Her Name is Alice".  
A/N: This story doesn't follow all of the events in "Alice in Wonderland" and a few lyrics were used. Also I just wrote this for fun and yea...don't flame me for anything.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Blank Slate, Alice in Wonderland, or the song Her name is alice.**

_He drunk the wine and took the pill_

A group of men pinned the dark haired male down as the forced alcohol down his throat. He struggled and tried to get away, but soon the poisonous substance took over his body and mind. He felt slightly dizzzy and weak as his throat burned from the liquid. It wasn't too long before the man fell unconsious and they pulled the bottle out of his mouth. Malicous smiles went around as they picked his limp body up and carried him away.

_Down the rabbit hole he fell_

All the men who saw him thought the same, 'He was beautiful.' Soon they used that to their advantage as they forced him to take 'special pills'. The men who gave him the pills told him that it would make everyhting 'better'. And with a swift gulp he swallowed the key to 'Wonderland'.

_There he felt safe and tried desprately to trap himself in his false, selfinduced sense of security. _

He became addicted and they smiled. The men then forced him to give them a 'show', if he wanted more. Then they let their hands dance across his pale skin as they ripped his clothes to shreads. It was then they told him that if he wanted the drugs, he would have to give something of equal value. The group of men took him until he screamed, and after he bleed. All of the men left him there on the cement floor, they didn't really care about him. But the last man showed him some mercy, and threw his precious drugs next to the abused body.

_The Tea party, there creatures of sorts sat as they enjoyed their unusual tea party. The creatures were all very friendly and he was happy. _

In a rather suspicous room filled with people of all sorts, the dark haired beauty stood facing them. His body was thin and pale and he wore very little. The audiance on the other side made noise of approval as they let their eyes wander on him. He paid no mind to the people who started at him, he didn't care for the voice on the speakers telling the people about him and the starting bid. He didn't even flinch when a man in the crowd revealed his true purpose for being there or when the police barged in. Nope; all he did was stand there with an expression as dark and blank as his eyes.

_The red Queen of Hearts always loved to hold unfair trials on anything that she didn't approve, and when she made the final decision whoever was on trial lost their head. So the man remembered. _

A trail was held for all of the 'buisness' men they had caught that night, and all have been found guilty. The people on the jurer wanted them to recieve the death penalty. However the jugde knew better than to listen to the enraged people, even if they found children and adults all captured and forced into prostitution; they weren't allowed to give the death penality.

[A/N: I got lazy and kinda forgot the rest of how Alice in Wonderlan went, so now it just kinda goes off on its own way :P sorry]

_The faithful man._

Once the man was saved, it was realized that he was a criminal. They would have thrown him in jail for all of his crimes, however they couldn't bring themselves to do so. He was not the same man any more. The one who knew him and this fact the most was a man by the name of Barst Gai. He was now a retired colonel of the Galay military, also he was a gentle man.

"Zen, please tell me what happend." The man asked his deep, smooth voice low and gentle like a velvet pillow. The man named Zen didn't respond as he started off, as if in a trance. Barst sighed as he looked at the man with sorrow filled eyes.

_'Zen, I'm sorry...'_ The ex-colonel thought, even thought he wouldn't have been able to do anything even if he knew.

"Please just say something..."

"..."

Then the broken male looked at the older male, his eyes holding broken innocence as he gave a sad smile.

"Hello, Colonel." He said as he then looked down hiding his eyes while he tried to fight back tears of pent up emotion from flowing. He didn't feel safe. He couldn't show weakness or people would devoure him. He had to fight. But he could only hold them back for so long before they fell out of his eyes.

It was then the other dark haired male carefull wrapped his arms around the crying male, whispering soothing words and promises of protection.

"_ssshhhh_, Zen your safe. I won't let them take you away." He said as the crying male in his arms soon went limp and rested his body against the more masculine body. His mind went blank as he felt Barst embrace him. And soon, he cuddled into the other and fell asleep.

The ex-military leader picked Zen up and carried him to his car where they drove off.

_And then the man never returned to Wonderland, no one knew where he went. But soon he was forgotten by most, but I still remember his name._

Would you like to know? Well then, I guess I have to tell you then.

_His name was Zen._

A/N: :x review? please... Hope you enjoyed xD i have no idea what the hell i wrote.~


End file.
